Stealing Hearts BEING REWRITTEN
by I.Drowned.My.Goldfish
Summary: Naruto steals from the rich to help the poor, but when Uchiha Sasuke says to have an undefeatable alarm system, he wants to prove himself. SasuNaru NejiGaara TemaHina
1. Prologue

Since I like stories when Naruto pretends to be someone he's not, and I had this idea of a story, I decided to try writing something.

Please keep in mind that this is my** first **fanfic **ever** and my grammar is really bad, since English is **not** my first language.

I will see if you will like it and if you do I'll probably continue it so **please review**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I wish I did sigh when will the next star fall?

**A/N It is a Sasu/Naru story it will just.. take a while Not long.. But a while:)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

If you looked outside at this time of the night you would see the flashing lights in bright colors flipping on and off while the clock chimed 12 o 'clock.

At the same time a watch showed the bright green numbers **12:00**, and right on time he heard the footsteps on the hall. Sucking in his breath he waited till the footsteps faded. When he didn't hear them anymore he looked at the situation he was in right now. Clinging to the ceiling with a bright red grid on the floor, that he could only see because he was wearing his special sunglasses, while red beams cris-crossed the room in search of something suspicious.

Dropping from the ceiling, he twisted in midair to avoid being hit by a beam. He landed with his legs spread, each in a different grid with his hands on the floor, he arched his back to avoid being hit by another beam at the exact same place where his back was just seconds before. Another red beam came towards his legs while another came from above towards his stomach. Flipping backwards he landed in a crouch. Trying to make his way to the middle of the room he dodged more red beams while carefully trying not to hit the ones on the floor. Ducking as one came soaring at his head he finally made it.

The glass cabinet was probably the easiest part. He took 2 diamond nails from his right pocket putting them on his gloved fingers. Placing the nailds on the glass, he made a circle big enough for his hand to fit trough and the object he was currenly stealing. Carefully taking the glass circle out he looked closely at the shining stone. 'That something to small could be so valuable' he thought. He took a small weight from his left pocket that he placed in the cabinet while taking out the stone. Then he left the same way he came, carefully avoiding and dodging the beams. When he came to the door he looked at his watch which said 1:30. Precisely timed the guards outside the door walked away to change shifts. He quietly opened the door and slipped out. Taking off before the new guards came back, he climbed out the window. In the morning all that they would find was a small weight on it with a orange nine tailed fox.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.: Naruto's Apartment :.**

Making the annoying sound everyone hates in the morning, Naruto's alarm clock screamed **7:00**. Slamming his fist on the damned thing, he turned his back to it while snuggling in his very warm blanket. Ten minutes later the alarm screamed again. Grumbling he decided it was time to wake up for the first day of school. Getting out of bed he walked into the bathroom. Stripping from his boxers, he stepped into the stall and the freezing water.

"AAAAAHH"

That certain woke him up.

"Good morning class." Chimed the teacher

"Good morning Jiraiya-sensei." Chimed the class

"Good morning Ero-sennin.' Chimed a very annoying brat in the back of the class.

Glaring the so called 'Ero-sennin' made his way to the back of the class. Looking up and to his left Naruto saw it comming.

SMACK

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" The blonde screamed

"OUT!" The perve.. err teacher said.

"WHAT? WHY?" The blonde retorted

"The principal wants to see you."

The class snickered. Hushed whispers behind his back:

"What did he do this time?"

"Figures."

"Can't stay out of trouble."

"Weirdo."

"Freak."

It hurt. A long time ago it hurt. Not anymore. Not since he had friends. He smiled while walking down the hall to Tsunade's office. Some may call it weird for him and Tsunade to be on friendly terms. But when you came there as often as he did..

Opening the door to the teachers lounge he greeted Shizune who was carrying a pile of papers towards the office. Offering to carry them since he was going that way anyway, she gave him the pile while saying she owed him. Puzzled he looked at her while she hurried away.

Knocking on the door with his foot before opening it with his elbow he walked inside and dropped the papers on Tsunade's desk. Noticing a vein started popping on her forehead, Naruto soon found out why Shizune owed him. No one wanted to be in a room alone with Tsunade when she was raging.. Again.

Suddenly she stopped raging en glared at him, walked over so she stood right before him, then glared at him some more.

"Ok, Naruto, tell me one thing."

"..."

"Why haven't I heard of you all summer!" She hugged him hard to her chest.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.: Lunch :.**

The talk of the day at lunch was the headline of the newspaper: **Kyuubi strikes again!** While most were talking about who he could be and what he would steal next a selected group was talking about something completely, and yet completely not, different.

"You seriously haven't noticed it?" Shikamaru said. They, excluding Naruto, were sitting at their usual table with their usual group that consisted of Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata.

"Have noticed what Shikamaru?" A voice behind him asked. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Naruto standing there looking at him.

"Tch, nothing, too troublesome to explain. Did you get your food?"

"No, I was just going to, can I borrow some money? Pleaaaseee?" Naruto pouted.

"Tch." Shikamaru gave him some money and Naruto went to stand in the long long line.

"Umm.. Noticed what again?" Tenten asked

"That Naruto is much different when he's not aware of his surroundings. Like he's wearing a mask or something."

"I don't see it." Chouji said

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"You take weapon mastery right? Are you any good at trowing?"

"Yess.. So?"

"Trow your fork at Naruto"

"WHAT?"

"Just do it ok?"

"Ok, If you say so.. But if I hospitalize him it's your fault"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just trow the damn thing. Che, women, so troublesome." Shikamaru mutterd. Tenten picked up her fork and took a deep breath. She then trew her fork hard and precisely at the back of Naruto's head. She prayed to god that he would trip accidently and avoided being hit, but her mouth opened with shock when his hand shot up and catched the fork between 2 fingers. When he realized what he had done he spun around looking for the one who trew it. He looked at the shocked, and smug in Shika's case, looking faces of his friends and froze. He dropped the fork and ran out of the lunchroom.

"Uh, Oh.."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everyone who wants to beta raise your hand! Now not all at the same time! ANYONE? NO?

cries while muttering about Naruto never getting together with Sasuke


	2. The Undergrounds

Maah It's fairly short and I didn't really have inspiration but I was bored so I decided to try anyway and I now have a Beta :D yaaaay, come on everybody: YAAAAY :**waves flag**:

**Disclaimer: **God didn't want me to have Naruto and Sasuke because he didn't want to see them in leather pants all the time

**A/N This is a Sasu/Naru story, don't like? don't read**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**School**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck' Naruto thought as he ran through the hall.

'Fuck, now they'll come to my house to question me and then they'll see all the

stuff and they will know it was me and...FUCK!'

Naruto ran headfirst into a wall. Looking up, said wall had piercing black eyes

that were currently glaring at him with white porcelain skin and soft raven

locks.

"Uh, h hi Sasuke?" Naruto said stammering a little.

"Hn, watch where youre going next time dobe or else."

Bowing his head, Naruto rolled his eyes and said for appearance sake, "Yes sir."

"Good," Sasuke said while walking away with his friends, Neji and Kiba. "Now as

I was saying, that Kyuubi person could never break into OUR house. We've got the

latest technology and..."

Naruto smirked at his back. 'We'll just see about that.'

Pulling his cellular phone out of his pocket, he flipped it open and punched the

numbers in.

"What?"

"Gaara?"

"Naruto? What do you want?"

"Come."

"Where?"

The Undergrounds, 30 minutes"

Flipping his phone shut, he stuffed it back in his pocket and made his way out

of the school and into the street. Running all the way home, he pulled open his

door and locked it behind him. Making his way through the small living room,

Naruto headed to his bedroom. He stuffed his black clothing from the night

before into a bag that was a box from his closet. Then, dropping to his knees in

front of the bed, he pulled a fairly big wooden chest out from under it. Naruto

carried it to his living room, grabbing various objects, and put them into the

chest. Some jewels like diamonds, gems and rubies, a few of the expensive

crystal figurines and jewelry made of gold and silver. They may not be big, but

people wouldve paid a lot of money for them.

Locking the chest, he grabbed a long leather coat and put it on before walking

down to his basement. Opening the door to the cupboard under the stairs, he

shoved some boxes out of the way so he could un-cover the trapdoor. Prying it

open, he walked down the stairs and into the dark.

-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Undergrounds**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Undergrounds was exactly what it was called. It was underground. But it was

also a somewhat fancy black market which very few people knew of. Rich people

came here to buy almost impossible things and the items were more often than not

always stolen. However, they didn't care. There were restaurants and shops where

you could also sell your stolen goods to. Stands were also there if you didn't

want to sell your objects to shop owners if you figured you could get more money

for it through selling it yourself.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "So what do you want?"

"Hm, what makes you think I want something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh come on," Gaara rolled his eyes. "You never call unless you want something."

"Well perhaps it's different this time." Gaara stared.

"Ok, so it's not. It could be though; we should do something together, like

going to the movies or...something?" Gaara continued to stare.

Naruto blinked. "Ok, so I want some..." And he then proceeded to launch into a

detailed description.

-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.: One Hour Later :.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"IRUKA" Naruto yelled as he walked into the shop called **Broken Dreams** (1).

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Maah, I've got some stuff I need to get rid of. Do you still have some space?"

"Sure," Iruka nodded. "Your section is free again. Everything was sold very

quickly, so you can put it in there and come back in a week or two."

"Great, so can I get my money then?"

"Yeah, just a second."

Iruka was Naruto's mentor since he was five. After the blond ran away from the

orphanage who had wanted to put him into another abusive family probably, Iruka

took him in and taught him everything from stealing to loving. Before that,

however, Iruka had to fend for himself since he was thirteen and he did the only

thing he could do at the time: Steal. In five years, he grew from a nobody to a

well-known thief. Then, when he met Naruto, he decided to pass on to Naruto

everything he knew and more.

"Ah, there you go: ten, twenty, thirty, forty, and forty-five."

"Thank you."

"So how is IT going?"

"Maah, I've figured everything out, but I still need a bank account. I don't

think they'll give it to me."

"Then just make one yourself."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well...everything is done through computer nowadays, so if you get someonelike

say, a hacker, a very, very good hackeryou could easily get into the banks

system and make yourself an account, ne?"

"Ahh, great, thanks Iruka. NOW TREAT ME TO RAMEN!" Naruto said while grinning

widely.

Iruka sweat-dropped.

-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(1) I Absolutely suck at making up names! ITS NOT MY FAULTH! I blame.. **duckies**? noo wait ! I blame.. **RUBBER!** duckies

**Rate and Revieuw** :D and I'll love you lots :D


	3. Meeting

**-squeels- **I'm so happy Only 2 chapters and 18 reviews, and all positive! It took some time for this one, but I had it aall planned out, but my mom suddenly decided to paint the livingroom and I'm a little nervous about school, since if I don't get good grades in 6 weeks, I have to go to an institure **-cries-** and I found some awesome new story's to read . err.. sorry? ():)

**Warnings: OoC's and very much OoC-Hinata and it's quite short.. I think...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meeting The Kyuubi and Gaara.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto opened the door to his house and flipped on the light. Dropping his bag  
on the floor, he made his way to the living room. There in the middle of his  
room, on the couch, sat his friends. 'Err...' Naruto thought, 'Oops?'

"Uhm, hi?" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, Naru-chan," Tenten said, "Explain."

"Explain what?" Naruto said, feigning ignorance.

"The thing in the cafeteria? You know the knife thing?"

"Ooh, that..." said Naruto, "Well, you know it's like this..." And he told them  
his story.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Some time later.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, that means youre the Kyuubi?" Chouji asked, munching on the potato chips he  
brought with him.

"Well...yes." Naruto said, a bit lamely.

"Then why do you live in this teeny-tiny apartment when all the stuff you stole  
must have brought up a fortune?" Chouji asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see...I'm kind of building something."

"And what would that be, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uhm an orphanage?" the blond answered. Just as he said that, the doorbell  
unexpectedly rang.

"I'll go get that." Naruto walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

"Gaara!" Opening the door, Naruto stared at him.

"What brings you here?"

"I got your stuff," He answered. "It's in my car."

"Okay, I'll go get it; go sit in the living room, there are people there, and  
NO, you can't kill them."

"Hn."

Naruto walked to the car and started unloading the things he requested.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I-I t-think it's g-great that Naruto-kun is b-building a-an orphanage." Hinata said shyly.

"Yes, it's very nice of him that he thinks of other people so much. However, he  
is stealing for it." Tenten said a bit dismayed.

"Maah, it's not like those old rich people would really miss it anyway. The only  
thing they do with the stuff is stare at it and show it off. Think of him  
like Robin Hood: Steal from the rich, and give it to the poor." Shikamaru  
countered.

"Well, if you think about it that way I wish we could help him." Tenten sighed.

"**YOSH**, WE SHALL HELP HIM WITH HIS **NOBLE** DEEDS! THAT IS TRULY AN ACT OF  
**YOUTHFULLNESS**!." Lee exclaimed, striking his nice-guy pose.

"B-but w-what can we d-do to help N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, stuttering as  
always.

"Chouji and Lee could help him build, and Shikamaru can-" They all looked to the  
door when they heard someone approached. A boy with fiery red hair and a tattoo  
on his forehead stepped inside the living room. They all stared at him  
wide-eyed. Five minutes later they still stared wide-eyed at him and the  
newcomer rolled his eyes in annoyance. Just then Naruto stepped into the living  
room.

"Hi guys, I see you met Gaara," Naruto said happily.

"Naruto," said Shikamaru in a calm voice. "What is an assassin doing in your  
house?"

"Ohh, well that, you see," He scratched the back of his head, "...he's my  
friend?" The blond finished pathetically.

"Ohh, right. Well that explains everything! This well-known, very wanted  
assassin is your friend."

"Err..."

"How did you meet?" Chouji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see he was sort of assigned to kill me?" Naruto smiled hesitantly.

"WHAT?" The group screamed.

Naruto held up his hands in defense and to quell his shocked friends. "Well, not  
anymore!"

"You better explain it to us Naruto-kun" Hinata said, glaring at him and  
momentarily forgetting she was supposed to be shy. She thought of him as her  
older brother, and people that hurt him would not be able to see tomorrow.

"It's like this: Gaara was supposed to kill Kyuubi," Naruto explained. "But  
since no one knows I'm the Kyuubi, except for Iruka, he--"

"Wait, what? Iruka, the primary school teacher?" Shikamaru asked raising an  
eyebrow, a bit surprised.

"Yes, yes, I'll explain that later but anyway, he had to find out who Kyuubi was  
first. So after he found that out, he tried to befriend me so he could make it  
look like an accident. But, he didn't succeed. Then he tried to just kill me the  
old-fashioned way with a gun too my head." Naruto laughed. "I asked him why he  
did this. And he told me he had no choice. His Kazekage wanted me dead and he  
couldn't disobey him because then he would kill him. I told him that he couldn't  
kill him if he was dead before then, and that if he could almost kill me, he  
could certainly kill the Kazekage. So he did just that, and now were friends and  
fuckbuddies since uhm, last year, well, not fuckbuddies anymore since he has his  
eye on someone else. But it was fun for as long as it lasted."

If they looked at Gaara now they would see a little unusual blush, but  
they didn't and he quickly composed himself again, and then proceeded to glared  
at Naruto.

"Wait, FUCKBUDDIES?" Chouji said mouth wide open with chewed potato chips in  
plain view. "Ew, thats nasty Chouji, close your mouth." Tenten said disgusted  
with a scrunched up face.

"Why are you so surprised about that Chouji?" Shikamaru asked yet again raising  
an eyebrow.

Well, uh, I thought he was still a virgin." Chouji said, blushing a little.

Suddenly Hinata fell to the ground laughing hysterically, tears streaming down  
her face. "Still a virgin!" She gasped laughing. "Thats just hilarious" Tenten's  
lips twitched; Lee frowned; Shikamaru raised an eyebrow; Chouji blushed full red  
and Gaara smirked.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hmm, I just had this review and it asked me to put some Neji/Gaara in it, and I find that a very good idea. The OOC-Hinata will be explained in the next chapter which brings the Neji/Gaara with it.**

**Rate and Review and I'll promise -holds fingers crossed behind back- I promise not to kidnap your rubberduck and you'll get a cookie! But you'll get a cookie anyway -gives cookie- **

**HAA IT'S A FAKE COOKIE! TAKE THAT YOU ALIEN MONKEY'S**

**The next chapter will be out soon! I swear it will! After I read this awesome story I just found...**


	4. Couples

Uhm.. Hello, it has been a while.. xD But now I'm back.. probably.. -.-'

Well anyway, I'll try to update faster! So thank you all for reviewing and don't forget to continue that!

**Whoah, since I last updated there have been soo much reviews! And only 3 chapters. Sorry everyone. **

**the A/N is very important in this chapter so don't forget that :P.**

**A/N: To clear things up a bit in this chapter, Hinata DID know Gaara, she just didn't know he was assigned to kill Naruto xD**

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto (But I do have him locked up in my closet with Sasuke, you should hear the noices).

**A/N 2: WHOOPS! Someone told me I used ' blabla ' instead of " blabla " THANK YOU xD I changed that now xD **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Couples.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, so now what?." Tenten asked.

"Now we get Gaara hooked up." said a voice from the door.

Hinata squeeled before glomping said voice. 'TEMARI!."

"Hey Hina-chan, " Temari said before kissing her. "What's up."

"Did you know Gaara was assigned to kill Naru-chan?"

"Err.. no?" said Temari sheepishly.

Hinata glared at her. "You DID know! Why didn't you tell me! You know how I get whe.."

Hinata was abruptly cut off when a pair of soft lips covered hers. Pulling away Hinata glared at Temari. Temari just pet her head.

"You talk too much. Your right, I do know how you get, and thats exactly the reason why I didn't tell you. Now shut up." Bending forwards Temari kissed her again. Eveyone, except Gaara and Naruto, was staring wide eyed at them making out against the door. Slowly they separated as Naruto cleared his throat.

"Hina-chan, phone." was all he said. Hinata gave him his cellphone and went back to snogging Temari. While Naruto was scrolling through the contactslist, Lee was the first who broke out of his stupor.

"YOSH," he exclaimed. "FRESH LOVE! THAT IS SO YOUTHFULL ."

Everyone broke out their stupor and looked at Lee.

Meanwhile, Naruto finally found what he was looking for and pressed the call button. Walking over towards the snogging couple, he tapped Hinata on her shoulder. They separated again and Temari went to her neck, trying to make a pretty hickey ..

Putting the phone on speaker, they all listened to the conversation.

"Hyuuga Neji." said the person.

"Anno, Neji-niisan."

"Hinata-sama?"

"H-hai.." -gasp-

"Why are you calling?"

"Well.. I was w-wondering if you would l-like to come with me and some f-friends to Icha Icha P-P-Paradise?."

"Why."

'there is s-s-someone -gasp- who would like to meet you. -moan- "

"..."

"Neji-niisan?"

"What are you doing?"

"Anno, I-I...walked into someone and have a-a-a.. bruise?"

"..."

"..."

"What time?"

Hinata looked questioning at Naruto who was holding up 9 fingers.

"Anno, 21:00 if that's alright? It's..18.00 now. We still need to get ready. "

"Neji-niisan?"

A beep answered her. Neji had already hung up. Hinata moaned loudly. Temari giving one last lick to the purple bruise on her neck.

Naruto smirked at Gaara, seeing the somewhat dreamy look on his face and immediately knowing what he was thinking.

"Gaara, stop visualizing Neji naked. He's not. Right at this moment, he's probably franticaly pulling clothes out of his closet or.. he's taking a showerr.. dripping with water, sliding down his firm body..."

Gaara glared at him, trying to fight down the blush and getting up from to couch to get some nose stuffings xD.

Naruto squeeled.

"I am sooooo going to give you all a makeover!" he exclaimed.

Gaara came back into the room holding his nose. He looked at him. "Naru-chan, " everyone raised an eyebrow at Gaara. 'that's so gay."

Naruto smirked at him. "I know, that's why I did it. And besides, I'm not with a bleeding nose here!"

Gaara frowned, or.. was it a pout?

"I do NOT have a bleeding nose!" he said.

"Then why are you holding your nose?" Naruto retorted.

Gaara looked away. "I have a cold."

"No you don't. Youu likee Neji, you likee Nejii." Naruto sing songed childishly.

Suddenly Naruto lay pinned to the ground with Gaara on top of him. A small grin spread on Gaara's face.

"Don't forget Na-ru-chan, " he said huskily. "I still know how to make you scream." he breathed hot air on Naruto's ear. Naruto grinned. "Leave that for Neji, and besides, " Naruto flipped them over, Gaara now binned to the ground. He leaned in and licked Gaara's earshell, whispering into his ear. "I didn't forget how to make you scream either."

A tiny shiver went through Gaara's body. Naruto smirked. Gaara smirked back.

"Are they still together?" whispered TenTen.

"Nope," said Hinata. "They just have a very close relationship. They do this all the time. Why?"

"Because, " answered TenTen. 'That was SO hot."

"Okaay, " said Naruto. "Now everybody go home, shower, and get your clubbing outfits! Well, except for Gaara, Temari and Hinata. I still have clothes for you, and you can take a shower here.

Everyone went home and promised to be back in an hour.

"You two go first," Naruti said. "Towels can be found in the bathroom." The two girls walked into the bathroom.

"They"ll be in there for awhile." commented Naruto.

"Hn." Gaara agreed. "So now what?" asked Gaara. Gaara looked at Naruto, and took in his face. His eyes were twinkeling with deviousness.

"We get you, " pointing at Gaara. "dressed up."

Gaara's eyes widened.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yaaaaay, chapter 4 :D Please **review, rate** **and tell me if you liked it**, and if the characters aren't too **OOC** (remember first time writing)

Uhm.. **-rubs the back of my head sheepishly-** I kind of forgot who my **Beta** was.. so uhm.. if you still feel up to the job, or if someone else wants to do it, please put it in a** review or PM me** xD

**COOKIES AND MARSHMELLOWS (and rubber duckies .) FOR REVIEWERSS :D**


	5. Preparations

**A/N: Uhm... I seriously don't really have a good excuse why I'm so late with this.. Sorry?**

**Well.. Actually.. most of the not updating is because I don't have enough experience with writing, and inspiration doesn't really come to me that easy.. And no one knows I write yaoi... It's hard to find moments when I'm home alone.. But the next 2 months we will be moving, and I will get my own computer so I will probably be able to update more/faster:D Ain't that dashing?**

**Well anyway.. I hope people are still reading this and don't hate me...**

**On with the chapter..**

**Warning: Gaara does lots of glaring... and he does have eyebrows! You just.. don't see them.. all that.. much.. err...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Preparations.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Walking to his bedroom Naruto walked over to his closet. Figuring Gaara wasn't going to put on his old clothes, because well... they were still kind of smelly, and it wasn't enough to make Neji all hot and bothered, he started to pull out his clubbing outfits. Gaara who followed him saw several things flying past him. Pants, shirts, socks, underwear, wrist cuffs, shoes, belts, tank tops, leather, handcuffs..

Hey wait, those weren't supposed to be there.. Gaara picked them up. "Can I borrow these?" Naruto looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure whatever." And went back to pulling stuff out of his closet (Yes, it's a very big closet.)

Finally finding what he was looking for he proudly presented it to Gaara who opened his mouth and told Naruto the most awefull word in the universe. "No." Naruto looked perplexed. "What?! Why the hell not? Their perfect!" He glared at Naruto. "Those are Hinata's slim black jeans. I'm not wearing those. They'll make me look emo." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes so.. aren't you one anyway?" He glared harder, making ice creep into his eyes and scare the birds outside. Pronouncing every word very carefully as if Naruto had trouble understanding him he asked that what would be his downfall. "Give me one good reason, why I'm would be an emo."

Naruto immediately had an answer. "Your angsty, moody, and wear eyeliner." Gaara glared. "Gimme those." Snatching the jeans out of his hands, while our Naru-chan looked very proud of himself, he turned to the bed where all the clothes were trown very coughorganised cough on the bed. Picking a red shirt to go with it, a studded belt and black chucks, he handed them over to Naruto and went to kick the girls out of the shower.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lee, NO!"

"What? Why not!?"

"You are not going to wear spandex!"

"But it pronounces my YOUTHFULLNESS and Gai-sensai told me it's really cool!"

"He lied..."

Lee gasped. "He wouldn't!"

"Okay he wouldn't, he's just delirious.."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lee, now decked out in leather, (Yes Lee, leather is much more youthfull.) and Naruto walked into the livingroom where everyone was waiting. Putting Lee down on the couch they all stared at him. "What?" He asked confused. "Why is Lee wearing leather?" came the smart response. "He wouldn't go for anything less tight.."

Naruto looked searching around him. "What are you looking for?" Asked TenTen. "My tweezers." He answered "Why the hell are you looking for your tweezers now?" Naruto cackled evilly. "I'm going to pluck Lee's eyebrows."

All the boys looked scared, fearing they were next, well, except for Gaara, and the girls gave Lee pitying looks. Lee, not familiar with the joys of femalehood, proudly (and foolishly) told them that if he screamed, he would clean the bedroom.

Well go figure.. He actually had to clean up aalll the clothes...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neji dialed the number. Staring at the bare white wall that he was facing he waited for the click tone that signalised the phone being picked up.

"It's Neji. I'm going out tonight. You comming?"

"Hn, whatever" came the affirmative grunt.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC...**

**Next: "Oh my god! What are you doing here?!"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yes, I know it's short.. But my parents came home and I don't feel like writing anymore.. So the **clubbing part **will come next time.

Oeh oeh, and cookies for the one who **guesses** who the person of the next is:D

**R&R? Pleeeasssee? puppy dog eyes You know you can't resist them!**

**Gaara is my favourite emo :D**

**Ohh.. and can anyone tell me what the name is of those emo scarfs/shawls thingies? I have one (Im practically emo myself err..) but don't know the English name...**


	6. Author Note Rewriting

Dear readers,

So... I was trying to decide what to do with this story.. and after some thinking I've decided that I am going to try and rewrite it, or atleast most of it. I will still keep some parts, like the beginning and the couples.

I've made this decision basically because I really don't like the way it was too fast paced and the characters were too OOC.

The problem is that I know where I want to go, but I don't know how to get to it, and how to fill up the space in between. So if anyone has suggestions, please either PM or review 'cause that would really help me out big time.

So... I will rewrite it later tonight and I hope some of you are still reading it :)

Rubber ducks for everyone, I.D.M.G


	7. Stealing Hearts: Reloaded

So, the new chapters and new story is up. You can find it here:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/4586991/1/StealingHeartsReloaded

And I hope you will all enjoy it.


End file.
